


Mad Max: Furry Road

by Anubistheshy



Category: Assassin's Creed, Mad Max Series (Movies), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, done as a request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubistheshy/pseuds/Anubistheshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no excuse for this tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated crack for crack's sake.

So one fine kawaii-ass day Isabelle was sitting in the town hall, attending to business as usual. There always seemed to be papers to organize, and forms to fill in. the town really seemed to be growing since the new mayor moved in. There was even a new department store and hair salon downtown. Isabelle's train of thought, pleasant though it was, was broken by a loud CRACK! Had one of the villagers fallen into a pitfall hole again? Suddenly, a voice cried out, "The Mayor's been shot!"

Isabelle rushed outside, and found the Mayor lying in Rolf's arms. "Isabelle..." she said. "What is it Mayor?" Isabelle replied, taking her hand. "The Knights Templar are coming," she wheezed. "I might not make it... Please, Isabelle, promise me you'll avenge our town." Isabelle tearfully nodded in agreement, still clutching the Mayor's hand, which had begun to go cold. "I'll make them pay." 

With the mayor gone, Isabelle knew that she had to act quickly. it was only a matter of time before the Knights poured into the town. "Aurora, will you help me?" The penguin looked pale, but nodded. "Of course. We owe it to the Mayor to keep our town safe. I'll follow you wherever you go." "Good. Fetch me my grenade launcher. We have a team to form and a perimeter patrol to carry out. GO!" Aurora rapidly waddled away, and Isabelle ran in the other direction. She knew a few villagers that would be up to the task, but she wondered if her harsh tactics would pull them all together or drive them apart.

The first house Isabelle arrived at was Nan's. The goat had always been dependable, and there was no reason she would bail out on defending the town they all held so dearly in their hearts. She let herself in (no one kept the doors locked, it was that sort of town.) "Nan?" The little goat was cooking something, and turned around. "Hi Isabelle, I thought you were at work, but the weather is so nice that--" "Nan," Isabelle cut her off. "Now is not the time. The Mayor has been assassinated, and we're facing an invasion from the Knights Templar on all sides. I came to ask you for help." Nan blanched and frowned as if she was about to cry, but her expression quickly hardened. "What should I do?" "I know that you're the most skilled driver in the group, so I'll need you to pilot my jeep while Aurora and I man the machine guns and grenade launcher. Can you do that?" Nan stuck out her hand, and Isabelle took it. "It's a deal." Nan opened her closet and grabbed a vest that held a shotgun and extra rounds, and with that they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They embark on the Furry Road. Looking for reader input as to how the plot should progress.
> 
> The theme song for this series is probably "Bang Bang."

"Do you know why I've assembled you here today ladies!?" Isabelle barked at her new squad of team mates. "It's because we have a town to defend. As we went over earlier, Nan will be driving the tank, and Aurora will be our rear gunner. Friga, I'm going to need you to man our rocket launchers, and Bianca? You're in charge of the radar and our airstrike capabilities. Any questions?"  
"When can we go?" asked Friga. "Now," replied Isabelle. "Get in the fucking tank."

They rolled down the street to the very edge of town, and no one said a word. Isabelle looked through the scope. "Here they come ladies, twelve o' clock, I HOPE YOUR PAWS AND FLIPPERS ARE ON THE GUNS OR SO HELP ME--" she barked. "Or what? You'll jingle at us?" Friga saltily replied. "Friga," Isabelle said with a sigh, "Now is not the time. Medieval assassins are coming to set everything on fire and take over this town. If you give them the same shit you're pulling with me right now, they're going to turn you into some Antarctic riff on chicken parmesan. Garnished with parsley. And fresh parmesan cheese." Friga blanched. "Aren't you putting a little too much thought into this? With the parsley?" 

"I'm an obligate carnivore, were you expecting more vegetables?"

"I'm going to make an executive decision," Nan interrupted, gripping the wheel a little tighter. "We're not going to kill each other before the day is out, and we're never going to discuss this little incident again, alright? Can everyone manage that? We live and die on the Furry Road together." 

Everyone went silent and nodded. There was a sudden explosion. "What was that, b-b-b-baby?" asked Aurora.


End file.
